A Very Weird Life
by shipperlove
Summary: A Look into the life of Rachel Shelby Puck and Beth. With a few of new directions. Puckleberry romance pezberry friendship some klaine and brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Shelby Corcoran had very weird life. She adopted a baby named Beth who father was dating her biological daughter they go by the name s of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. The thing is she know they are dating but the she very protective of Rachel and doesn't want her to get hurt.

One day Shelby waked down to her living room (Rachel is living with her while her dads are away on a yearlong trip also Rachel is dating Puck).

"Good Morning Rachel Puck"

"Morning Shelby "they replied together.

She noticed how they were sitting with Rachel on Pucks lap and his hand wrapped around her waist. Puck was whispering something in Rachel's ear that made her blush and let out a scandalized _**Noah. **_Puck just smirked and kissed her. Shelby rolled her eyes and sighed. She heard Beth wake up and went to her.

"Morning bethie" she cooed

Beth cooed back and smiled back at Shelby. Shelby smiled back and start tickling her and she proceed to get started with getting Beth ready for Play school. When she back downstairs she came in time to see Puck with Rachel legs wrapped around his waist sitting on the kitchen counter kissing heavily she saw Pucks hand go up Rachel's skirt and that's when she started to protest very loudly.

"PUCK GET YOUR HANDS FROM UNDER MY DAUGHTERS SKIRT RACHEL STOP KISSING PUCK" she said with an edge to her voice. They pulled away guilty and apologized. She never wanted to see that ever in her life brain vomit.

"Don't you have to go to school?"

"I just want to say Hi to Beth and wish her a good day at school" Puck replied with a sincere expression on his face.

"So saying goodbye involved feeling up my daughter on the kitchen counter?" she asked with a scowl on her face. She saw the way Rachel blushed and how they both flinched upon her saying that.

"Shelby we are reall sorry you saw that" Rachel said with the infamos pout and bambi eyes

"Whatever just go to school I'll meet you there" (Shelby works at Mckinley as An English teacher and with the Glee club)

**With Puck N Rachel On the way To Mckinley**

"Baby you know I miss you when can I start sneaking back at night I'm so used to sleeping next to you when you lived with your dads"

"Noah I know you can sneak tonight Shelby will be too tired to notice"

When they arrived to school they saw Kurt, Blaine, and Santana with Mike they all were really close.

"Hey San how are you this morning"

"Berry looking good" They continued to talk about crap while the boys talked about CoD. Puck came behind Rachel and asked huskily in her ear. "Baby do you want to finish what started this morning". Rachel bitt her lip and nodded. Puck smirked and grabbed Rachel hands and dragged her to an empty closet. Santana smirked and asked "I wonder if they know Shelby has arrived and is looking for Rachel 'cause when she finds out they ass is gonna be outed. All the guys nodded and agreed.

Rachel moaned as Puck trace the outline of her panties. He smirked then groaned loudly when she reached for his pants and freed his cock. He sucked a=on her pulse point and she pumped him slowly, he hoisted her on his waist and slid into her. "Rach babe,.so…HOT. Tight god baby. Noah she cried out faster he did just that Noah she cried out say his name like a mantra with god mixed in. Puck gripped her waist and smacked her ass he was rewarded with a moan "you like that huh baby I knew you were kinky"he started with a faster pace. Santana walked by and heard the high pitched moan and a smack she smirked and said "Puckerman you beta hurry your ass up because Shelby is looking for you and Rach" Santana _oh umm tell t-tell Shelby we'll be t-t-here in a Noah_ moment Santana smiled at how Rachel voice quivered and let the couple be.

Santana walked into Shelby's office. "Hey Shelby I just caught up with Rachel and Puck they will be here in just a moment".

"Oh Okay you can go now" About 10 minutes later Puck and Rachel arrived. Shelby took in their appearance Rachel hair was a little mussed and her lipstick was smudged a little. Puck had this lazy smirk on his face, zipper unzipped and lipstick smudged on his neck.

"RACHEL BERRY AND NOAH PUCKERMAN I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. Having sex on the school grounds. How could you guys do that I want an explanation right now! She said in a calm, collected voice but there was anger in it too. Rachel saw how her upset her mother was and she felt a bit bad for doing that but she hasn't seen Puck in a long time.

"Shelby I haven't seen Noah in a long while with me moving in with you we haven't been together and you forbid him in coming in my room. Shelby crossed her arms and glared at Puck. Rachel elbowed him and he grunted in pain and said Shelby I am going to try and not do that again.

"Look I understand what you are going through but to do that on school grounds. Rachel you are grounded for a week no texting, no laptop or IPod Puck In that same week you can't speak to Rachel after that week We Are going to have a talk is that understood?

When they didn't answer she demanded loudly "Is that understood"

"Yes mom/Yes Shelby"

"Okay say what you got to say to each other because this is the last you will see each other in a week. She watched how they kissed said murmured words and hugged for a long time.

Puck caressed Rachel check "I am gonna miss you babe be good for me I love you"

"Noah be good and don't get in trouble and I love you too"

They kissed deeply and only stopped 'till SHELBY CLEARED HER THROAT.

"Okay get to class. Shelby sighed as they went through the door this was gonna be a long week.


	2. Huh not fair

Santana smirked when she saw Rachel and Puck coming back from Shelby's office. Rachel was pouting and puck looked pissed. When they finally entered the class, Santana went straight to Rachel and asked her what happened

"Shelby told us we can't she each other for a week "she said sulkily

Santana sighed what Shelby did was not a good idea puck and Rachel was attached to the hip Rachel helped keeping puck temper under control and puck helped Rachel relax a bit so whatever Shelby is dong is not gonna turn out well.

"Are you gonna sneak a little bit because I know you and Puck always find your way back to each other like magnets"

At that moment puck came by.

"Baby come here "he said with open arms. Rachel went into his arms and buried her head in his chest, he stroked her hair and closed his eyes.

Santa smiled a little knowing this was gonna be hard for them.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Everyone get back to your seats"

Puck was happy because he sat next to Rachel in almost every class. He brought her chair close to him and put his arm around her shoulders. That is how the day went by. '

When it was time for glee that is when the problems came. Shelby helped WILL WITH THE Glee culb so that was gonna be difficult.

Rachel was sitting on Puck's lap in Glee. Her head in his nook and breathing him in deeply.

"Noah can you come over tonight just sneak through the window "she said quietly

"Okay babe you know I will do anything to be with you" he replied honestly looking into her eyes

"I know Noah I know" she pecked his lips and went back to laying her head in his nook.

Shelby walked into the choir room and saw Rachel and Puck she kind of felt guilty for what she did to them. She saw how down they seemed so she decided to give them a chance.

"Rachel Puck come here"

They got and went to her. "I will let you see each other but please try to behave appropriate on the school grounds and in my house, Rachel you are no longer grounded." She watched their reactions and saw how they light up. Rachel leaped and gave her a hug and whispered "thank you Mom' in Shelby's ear. That made Shelby heart beat up a little. Puck hugged her as well this surprised her because he's not really affectionate to people that is not Rachel. She could see what Rachel saw in him.

They started rehearsals for Nationals 'cause it was gonna be in New York where Rachel always wanted to be. When Puck and Rachel decided to sit on the piano bench Puck put his hand under Rachel's skirt. He stroked her thigh and slipped up to the side of her panties. He watched her reaction and saw her bit her lip. HE STROKED HER CLIT and slipped her finger inside pumping slowly. He grinned when he saw her fingers gripped his thigh tightly. He knew he was taking a risk but he couldn't resist especially when she had that blush on her checks. He moved his finger quickly and circled her clit he felt her clenched around he knew she was close. He placed kisses on her jaw and bit it gently.

Santana saw a movement out of the corner of her eye when she looked she saw Puck and Rachel when she really looked closely she saw puck arm movement and saw how flush Rachel was then she saw Puck jaw Rachel jaw and bit it a little. She saw Rachel move and little and Puck moved fast and kissed her deeply. Rachel felt Puck kissed her and she came hard with knowing she can get caught any moment made it even better. Santana watched them and felt a little heat in her belly. She has to talk to them because if Shelby ever found out they will be in deep shit.

"Noah "Rachel panted "why did you do that "

"Because baby I want all the fucking time and I can't resist I can't wait till tonight to be inside you were I belong"

When rehearsals finished Santana approached the happy couple.

"Really guys in the room where you could easily get caught by Shelby"

Puck got this look in his eye when he watched her and his voice came out growly" Satan I love Rachel nobody is gonna take her away from me so watch it"

"Noah leave her alone Santana we are gonna be careful I apologize on Noah's behavior let's have a girls night tonight okay"

"Okay I am just gonna tell Shelby I'm coming with you tonight"

Santana went to Shelby "I am staying with Rachel tonight if that's okay with you"

"Sure that's okay" They waited for Rachel to come over and saw her with Puck he was tickling her and she was laughing joyfully. They seemed happy they watched as they kissed said I love you and went to their separate cars.

"Okay girls lets head home and do yall girls night"

**Next chapter we see wah will happen at girls night and how Shelby really fell an=bout the relationship some talks between sanatana and Rachel. Please read and review.**


End file.
